


Double the Fun

by Draycevixen



Series: Double the Pleasure [2]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Humour, Moresomes, Moresomes -- F/M/M/M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah... because <i>Double the Pleasure</i> obviously needed a sequel. What could be better than two Vs? *whistles*</p><p>Again, for Blythechild as a thank you for the art work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blythechild](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blythechild).



.

It had been four days since the first "incident." The dreams had continued, interrupting her sleep, seeming so real that she'd had to be very careful not to say anything stupid around V. Well, anything more stupid than usual. Having to constantly monitor her behaviour was draining what little energy she had left.

It came as a relief then, when V asked her if she'd ever seen _The Prisoner of Zenda_. The film had to be worth at least two hours of being able to relax and just enjoy his company in silence.

"The 1937 version of course Evey, accept no substitutes – Ronald Colman, Douglas Fairbanks, Jr., David Niven and Raymond Massey. What's not to love?"

An evening curled up on the couch watching an old film had seemed harmless enough. She'd donned comfortable oversized pyjamas and V had made her popcorn. He'd turned off all of the lights except the one in the kitchen so they could relax and watch the film in the near darkness. At least she'd thought it would be relaxing. The film's plot revolved around two cousins. _Identical cousins_. She’d spent so much time fidgeting V had asked her whether she wanted him to stop the film. Of course, she'd insisted they continue. Actually, the film was very good apart from wanting to root for one of the villains, Rupert of Hentzau, so evil yet so utterly charming. When the film was over V turned off the television set.

"Did you like it, Evey?"

"Yes, very much, V. I loved that no one knew that there were identical cousins."

"Well it is certainly true that the plot would not work without that device."

"Just think of the possibilities..."

"What do you mean?"

"Like if there were two of you, for instance."

"Yes, think of all the extra work I could accomplish."

"Actually, I was just thinking about all of the extra fun we could have."

"What are you suggesting Evey?"

"Let me show you what I'm _suggesting_ , V."

Evey slid across the couch, closer to V. He didn't protest or run away screaming, so she slid her hand slowly down his doublet, stopping to caress his waist. Encouraged by his silence she leaned in even closer, until her breasts were pressing firmly against V's right arm.

"Take your mask off V, and I'll make it worth your while."

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Let me give you a hint."

She let her hand drop to his lap, dragging the backs of her fingers across his crotch, feeling his ready reaction.

V's breath hitched a little before he managed to murmur "Seems like a fair trade, Evey."

V raised his hands to his mask, undoing the straps and removing it with his left hand, before laying it on the couch at his side. His face was only a blur in the darkness. Evey leaned in closer, reversing her hand to lightly cup his crotch. She touched her lips slowly and carefully to his. His lips were soft and surprisingly warm, velvet with a hint of mint. She moved her mouth upwards to kiss his eyelids and then to lick down the length of his nose. The bulge under her hand grew larger. She dragged her other hand across his shoulder and chest before reaching for the top button of his doublet.

"I'm sorry, Evey, but I will not be disrobing this evening."

V removed her hand from his top button, returning it to his shoulder. She moved the hand still in his lap to wriggle one finger in between two of the buttons on his fly.

"Are all of your buttons equally off limits, V?"

He grabbed her shoulders and dragged her up against him devouring her mouth with his.  
 _Apparently not_. She worked at the buttons on his fly one-handed while reeling under the onslaught of V's mouth. Her hard work was soon rewarded by a fistful of straining cock. He leaned back from her and they both looked down to see her hand wrapped around his cock.

"Now that's a beautiful sight."

"I must admit Evey, that to see your hand wrapped around my cock is very aesthetically pleasing."

"Screw aesthetics, V." She began running her hand firmly up his shaft and back down again.

V removed his gloves and threw them on the carpet. "I'd rather screw you."

V slid his bare hands up the front of her pyjama top, stopping to cup and caress her breasts. As his tongue slid aggressively back into her mouth, his hands caught hold of the front of her top, ripping it open and sending her buttons flying across the room. She jerked her head back in protest.

"Apparently my buttons aren't untouchable."

"What buttons?" V ran his hands quickly down the newly button-less flaps of her top, pulling her gently toward him again. He slid his hands back to her now bare breasts, rolling her nipples delicately between his long fingers before pinching them lightly. "Are you really objecting, Evey?"

All she managed in response was a grunt before returning her mouth to his. Her stilled hand began to move again, stroking his cock from base to tip in slow, smooth, firm motions. He groaned and jerked his head back from hers, his breath rate rapidly increasing. He slid his hands down her stomach, to rest them between her legs. She could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs.

"It certainly doesn't feel like you object," he said, pressing against her wetness through the thin material of her pyjamas. Without warning he grabbed the inseam of her pyjama bottoms and ripped it open.

"So V, you like the chaps look?"

V slapped her lightly on her arse. "Move your hand, cowgirl." She reluctantly let go of him as he pulled her back in closer to him to rub her now exposed clit directly against his cock, manoeuvring her to find just the right pressure point. With his hands biting into her arse, he slid her body up and down a few more times pushing her up hard against his cock. Shit but that felt good.

"Sit back, Evey."

"Hunh?" She felt that was a pretty coherent response, given the circumstances.

He manoeuvred her further back and up off his lap, as he spread his own legs further apart. She ended up hovering over his knees, with his hands still firmly gripping her arse.

As he nuzzled at her lips, she felt a cold silken tongue invading her. Startled she broke the kiss, looking down to see that Guy was now sat with his back to the couch between V's legs. His mouth could now make a comfortable contact with her clit. She locked eyes with V, raising one eyebrow.

"You are the one who mentioned it would be better with two, Evey, or had you forgotten?"

"Fuck no!"

With that admission, Guy really went to work on her using the tip of his tongue to flick lightly across her clit while working first one and then two still gloved fingers deep inside her. In response, Evey's hand closed on V's cock again and began a much more rapid motion. V trailed kisses down Evey's neck and licked his way slowly across her collar bones. As she felt the muscles tightening in her abdomen, tension building in her spine, she grasped the back of V's head with her left hand and forcibly guided his head to her breasts. She threw back her head as she came, screaming V's name.

When she could see again, she noticed that the cock in her hand was still hard, as V patiently unlocked her fingers.

"Ride me, Evey."

She didn't have to be told twice. She pushed up on her knees as Guy slid out from under her. V's hands on her arse pulled her forward so that she hovered directly over his cock. As she started to sink down on him, he used his hands to control and slow her descent. He was so bloody big. She could feel Guy behind her, caressing her back. Once V's cock was fully sheathed he used his hands on her hips to stop her from moving and leaned her forward to again take her right breast into his mouth, biting lightly on the nipple.

This was the moment when she felt an oily finger slip between her arse cheeks.

"No V! Absolutely not! I've never done that."

"You are not even curious, Evey?"

"No! I've never thought… Surely it would be painful. Guy's the same size as you are V and that's hard enough the usual way. Right now I'm full to capacity."

"It would not be painful, I promise."

"Sounds like a line to me, V. Isn't this enough?"

"Obviously it is not enough for you, Evey. This is a dream. You know it is a dream. I cannot possibly be inside you and behind you at the same time. Furthermore it is _your_ dream. That means you want this to happen. That also means it will not hurt… unless you want it to hurt."

 _He had a point... Well, two actually._ "Right then."

V went back to kissing her and the oiled fingers returned to nestle between her arse cheeks working deeper.

"Breathe, Evey. Just remember to keep breathing."

Slowly the fingers were withdrawn and something much larger bumped against her arse. V pulled her further into him at an angle, nibbling at the side of her neck. She felt the cool oiled tip of Guy's cock first, as he slowly slid part of the way home. She'd never felt so full in her whole life, the heaviness in her hips straddling that fine line between pain and pleasure. Then both men began to move slowly, V using his hands to guide her, sliding her gently up and down his cock in very small motions, with Guy following their rhythm. Evey bit her lip and concentrated on trying to relax into it, feeling an immense pressure build as her nerve endings were stimulated in a way she hadn't experienced before. It was a strange new feeling, like her clit was being stretched from the inside. V swiped his tongue across her mouth and she released her lip and sighed as he rained a series of small kisses across her face. Slowly their rhythm increased and Evey's breathing became ragged as Guy kissed and licked her back, sending frissons of pleasure down her spine.

 _Too much… all too much… What the hell?_

Evey gasped as mouths closed over her aching nipples. She again broke contact with V's mouth to look down her body, where two more Guys were now leaning over the back of the couch, sucking and fondling her breasts.

"Just how many masks do you have, V?"

"Box loads. Just how many do you need, Evey?"

She looked over V's shoulder to see rows of sartorially splendid Guys standing in the shadows, slowly stroking their own impressive erections.

"Too much cock," she pronounced sagely, and the rows of Vs faded back into the darkness.

"I notice you did not get rid of these two extra Guys."

"Like you said, V, it's my dream. Now where were we?"

Evey lowered her mouth back over V's and again began to slide carefully up and down his shaft. The heat from the four men surrounding her caused sweat to trickle down between her breasts, sweat that the extra Guys lapped at with enthusiasm. The tension building low in her body, she felt herself climbing to another climax that hit as the Guy at her back slipped his leather clad hand over her hip to stroke her clit. She came, screaming V's name again, as both V and Guy followed her over the edge. Unable to control herself, she bit down hard into V's shoulder…

"Evey!"

Evey found herself sprawled on the carpet. "Hunh?"

"Evey! You bit me! I cannot believe you bit me!"

"Sorry, but what did you expect when you've got your…"

"I am very sorry to have dumped you on the carpet but you bit my leg! Bloody hell woman! You bit my leg!”

At that, Evey woke up fast, to find fibres again wedged in her teeth, this time black ones. _Oh my God, what did I do now?_

She watched V pace awkwardly back and forth in front of her.

'I'm so sorry V. What happened?"

V stopped dead and stared down at her, head cocked to one side.

 _Cocked. Hmmm... Pull yourself together woman!_ "Please tell me what I did, V."

"You fell asleep before the film ended and slumped over, finally falling asleep with your head on my thigh. You have looked so tired recently and I know you have been having nightmares as I have heard you screaming in your room. I decided not to disturb you for a while, as you seemed so peaceful. All of a sudden you started yelling and then you bit me, hard!"

"Did I draw blood? Let me see…"

"Under the circumstances, I do not think that would be a good idea."

As Evey's eyes began to focus better in the gloom, she realized V was rubbing high on the inside of his left thigh.

"Ah. I understand. I'm really very sorry."

"You were yelling such strange things."

 _Bugger, bugger, bugger! Play it innocent. Yeah like when you were sliding up…_ "Like what, V?"

"You mumbled something about 'too many Vs.'"

 _Bugger!_

"I guessed what you were dreaming about at once."

 _Bugger, bugger, bugger!_

"You must have been dreaming about my little cloning comment."

 _Fantastic!_ "Yes exactly! Too many Vs. Exactly. Can't confuse the general population by having you running around all over the place now can we?"

V stopped rubbing at his thigh and locked his gloved hands behind his back, before unlocking them and staring down at them. He repeated the gesture.

 _Bugger! By now, Evey could read his hands like a book._ "Did I say anything else, V?"

"I would rather not say, Evey."

 _Bugger! Bugger! Bloody bugger!_ "You'd better tell me V, I can tell how uncomfortable you are right now."

"You said… 'too much cock'… or something like that…"

 _Think, damn you, think!_ "You only heard part of it, V. I said… 'too much… Coq au Vin.' I was having a delightful dream where I was working with you and all of those cloned Vs. We were making a feast. You were teaching me all kinds of different recipes. 'Too… much… Coq… au… Vin.' Lots of juicy… breasts… and thighs… chicken… chicken breasts and thighs. That's why I bit you. Sorry again, by the way. I bit you because I was dreaming about biting into that succulent meat… Chicken… Succulent chicken."

"Well that makes sense, I suppose, Evey. Dreams can be pretty strange. Mystery solved."

"Well, it's late and I am tired V, so if you don't need any help with your… injury, I'll say goodnight. Sweet dreams!" _I got away with it. I bloody well got away with it! I am so fucking brilliant!_

"Just one last thing, Evey."

"Yes, V?"

"When you yelled 'not in the arse,' had our stuffing recipe perchance gone horribly wrong?"

 

.


End file.
